Final de Freddys
by Xclax
Summary: "Simplemente, hay cosas que debemos olvidar, por ahora... o por siempre"
1. Final

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_

 _ **Esta saga le pertenece a "De Freddys"**_

 ** _Este sera mi ultimo trabajo de la saga y del fandom._**

 ** _Una gran disculpa para los otros proyectos no terminados._**

 ** _EDIT: Con ultimo trabajo me refería a la saga, seguire continuando algunas historias aun no terminadas, pero serán muy pocas_**

Nunca creían que volverían a aquel lugar, tan vació como antes, destruido, quemado hasta el piso, prácticamente un lugar abandonado por el humano y también para los animales, nadie se encontraba allí, solo ellos 6, admirando los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su pesadilla, tal vez era algo mas personal para ellos, los demás simplemente decidieron olvidar la ultima pizca de memoria sobre aquel tenebroso lugar, incluso Mike decidió irse de la ciudad para buscar una mejor vida en alguna parte del mundo, pero ellos 6, o mas bien, ellos 5 tenían algo mas personal, viendo el lugar podrido, aun con el olor a plástico quemado, había pasado ya numerosos meses, este lugar había sido olvidado por todos, solo por excepto ellos 5, Daniel, Carly, Alice, Pedro y otro desconocido, miraban con un tono nostálgico y aterrador, a excepción de Pedro, el cual tuvo la suerte de nunca vivir tales experiencias, pero con solo ver el lugar le daba los pelos de punta, haciéndoles un nudo en la garganta.

El lugar estaba completamente quemado, no habia rastros de nada interesante, incluso después de quemarse se rindieron los esfuerzos de levantarla de nuevo, había sido olvidado, pero no por ellos, paseaban por los pocos pasillos que habían, el lugar estaba infestado de aquellos trajes que en algún momento fueron la tortura emocional de alguna persona, destruidos, casi quemados, casi cenizas, casi inexistente, tal vez ellos no deberían estar allí y simplemente olvidarle como los demás, pero no podían, sabían que algo tenían que hacer, que faltaba mas que hacer, que algo estaba incompleto, y poco después Daniel descubrió la idea, se encontraba viendo la oficina, la caja que contenía a aquellos trajes estaban viejos y quemados, habían trajes de los otros 3 locales también tirados por allí, incompletos o totalmente quemados, pero ellos podían sentir algo mas.

Cualquier persona diría que era el frió que hacia en ese tiempo, que simplemente era la época del año, pero había un frió inhumano.

-Deberíamos comenzar ahora- Contesto el desconocido, vestido con tonos negros y grises, una bufanda negra con gris, un gorro grande y una piel pálida, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría cansado.

-Si, deberíamos- Contesto Daniel, mientras se acerco a Carly, el cual llevaba una mochila enorme

-Estuve andando con cuidado, debería estar intacto- Dijo ella mientras bajaba la mochila con delicadeza para abrirla

-Entonces yo tambien abriré la mía- Contesto con entusiasmo Alice, mientras hacia lo mismo que Carly

-Daniel...- Dijo el desconocido

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto el

-¿Crees que esto funcionara?- Pregunto preocupado, notándose la preocupación en sus ojos

-Funcionara, debe funcionar- Contesto con confianza Daniel

Pasteles, un montón de pasteles, pasteles del tamaño d manos, pero al fin al cabo, eran pasteles, pasteles con nombres en ellos, con un montón en velas encima, ellos pusieron aquellos pasteles en el centro de la atracción ya quemada, haciendo un circulo, mientras Pedro y el desconocido ponían los pasteles Carly y Daniel prendían las velas, Alice solo miraba al rededor, esperando no encontrarse con una tragedia

-Este lugar huele muy mal...- Quejo Pedro, tapándose la nariz

-No estaremos mucho tiempo mas aquí, solo haremos esto y nos iremos- Contesto Daniel

-...- Se puso en silencio Daniel, pensando en el plan otra vez

-Envió regalos, y entonces envió vida...- Dijo Daniel, pensando.

Una vez aquellos pasteles, 20 en total, encontrándose en un circulo rellenado, se miraron fijamente unos a otros, el viento dejo de ser tan fuerte, el frió desapareció, para que una gran oleada de aire chocara contra los pasteles, apagando todas las velas, ninguna quedo encendida, entonces, paso algo impresionante.

-Entonces nosotros mandamos pasteles, y enviamos su libertad- Dijo Daniel.

-Gracias...-

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-

-¡GRACIAS!-

Se escuchaban de todos lados, diferentes tonos y diferentes posiciones, el viento comenzó a ser mas rápido, con facilidad uno perdería el equilibrio, el viento se dirigió para arriba, el humo de las velas comenzaban a tomar forma, forma de... forma de niños, lo único que podia escuchar en aquel gran vendaval era la palabra gracias, mientras que parecería que se formaría un tornado, y eso pareció, pero nada era arrastrado, solo aquel humo, tragándose aquellas figuras de niños, no, no solo de niños, adultos, adultos con uniformes que gritaban la misma frase, todos tenían un tono diferente, uno alegre, uno pacifico, algunos llorando y otros todo juntos gritando la misma palabra, "Gracias" por un momento creían que ese momento nuca terminaría, pero de un momento a otro, hubo un ultimo niño, al cual no arrastraba aquel "Tornado" el cual llevaba una mascara, miraba fijamente a aquellos 6 sujetos, con lentitud se retiro la mascara.

-Gracias, señores- Dijo, para ser llevado por el tornado.

Una vez que aquel niño fue tragado por el tornado, todo ceso, aquel tornado desapareció sin rastro, solo que había una gran nube, una nube donde se encontraba el tornado, totalmente blanca, inspirando felicidad y alegría, aunque con los corazones agitados, Daniel y los demás tambien eran llevados por aquella alegría, todo había terminado, parecería que ningún momento pasaría esto, que incluso ellos no sabían que decirse así mismos, pero, el sujeto desconocido dio un paso en frente, justo adelante de aquellos pasteles, retirándose aquel gorro, con una cicatriz tan enorme en la cabeza que le llegaba casi a los ojos, con lagrimas saliendo de su rostro, viendo directamente a la nube, casi manteniendo las lagrimas, una sonrisa salio de el.

-Tantos años...- Dijo el, sabiendo que en un momento rompería en llanto

-Tantos años sin querer dormir...- Dijo el, tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas

-Tantas... traumas- Siguió diciendo el.

-Por fin... acabo...- Dijo, sin dar ninguna otra frase

-Si, acabo, para siempre- Dijo Daniel para tocarle el hombro

-Acabo... por fin... acabo...- Dijo para caer de rodillas, llorando sin cesar.

-Todo acabo-

 _(Meses después)_

 _6:00 AM_

 _6:00 AM_

 _6:00 AM_

 _6:0- *PSTCH*_

-Buargh- Suspiro el desconocido, de nombre Treth, pareciendo un poco cansado pero animado.

-Debería apresurarme- Dijo Treth, mientras tomaba una caja que tenia en su armario y ponerse sus zapatos, para ir a toda prisa hacia un lugar.

Y así fue.

-¡Hey, Treth, llegas temprano, no crees!?- Grito Daniel, saludándolo a lo lejos

-Hey, ¿Como durmió el bello durmiente?- Bromeaba Pedro, notándose el sarcasmo

-Bien, ya han pasado 4 meses, acabo finalmente, pero solo falta esto- Dijo teniendo aquella caja en sus manos, para acercarse hacia un precipicio

-Oye, ¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso? Lo tienes desde la infancia- Afirmo Carly, con curiosidad

-Si, ¿No crees que es un poco paranoico?- Dijo Alice apoyando el argumento de Carly

-Creo que no, simplemente...- Dijo el, teniendo de una manola caja, apunto de aventarla al precipicio.

-Simplemente es mejor olvidar algunas cosas, por ahora- Dijo para aventar la caja a la lejanía, cayendo en un rió y siendo arrastrada por esta.

-O mejor aun, para siempre- Dijo para acercarse con los demás

-Bueno, entonces... ¡¿Ya vamos hacia el aeropuerto!?- Dijo emocionado Daniel con sus maletas

-¡Ah, si, yo ya llevo todo en mi auto con las cosas de Alice, ¡¿Ya están listos!?- Pregunto Carly compartiendo la misma emoción.

-¡Buah! ¡Olvide traer mi equipaje!- Contesto preocupado

-¡Vamos, pasamos por tu casa y nos damos prisa!- Dijo Alice

-¡¿Entonces que estamos esperando!? ¡Nunca tenemos oportunidad de ir a Japón, Mike nos espera allí, verdad!?- Pregunto Pedro.

-Sep, ¡Nunca me lo imagine de que fuera el dueño de una propia pizzeria, ¡Quiero probar su pizza japonesa ahora mismo!- Contestaba Daniel

-Entonces, ya esta dicho, súbanse y vayámonos- Dijo Carly, ya estando en el asiento de conductor, para que los demás entraran para irse.

-¡A darle!- Grito Carly, para ir de vacaciones.

 _ ***FIN***_

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por acompañarme en los momentos de existo y de fracaso!**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, una suerte mía haber podido escribir para ustedes!**_

 _ **¡Saludos, y adiós!**_


	2. Epilogo

Todos se fueron.

Absolutamente todos.

No queda nadie mas aqui.

Solo yo.

Maldita sea...

Yo nunca planee esto.

Tantos años preparando esto.

¿Con que esto es mi "Gran final"?

¿"Mi gran final"?

Maldición...

Se fueron todos.

Me dejaron aquí... maldición.

Jeh, supongo que calcule mal todo.

Supongo que solo me pudriré aquí para siempre.

Supongo que subestime mas aquel idiota, resolvió todo.

No tardara mucho tambien que esa estúpida policial resuelva el caso para siempre.

Bueno, todo mi plan se vino abajo.

Estoy solo.

Solo, tirado aun en este estúpido traje, no puedo ni moverme.

En estos estúpidos escombros, puedo virolos.

Puedo oír a aquellos bastardos riéndose aya arriba de mi...

No reían mucho cuando les clavaba un cuchillo a cada uno de ellos...

M-Maldición..

Tantos años y aun duele...

No espere que este fuera mi gran final.

Aquí, tirado, sufriendo, y pudriéndome..

Jeh, supongo que aquel "tornado de almas" se llevo a todos.

Ya no me queda hacer nada.

Debí haber hecho algo cuando podia.

Maldición, maldición..

Este no se suponía que fuera mi gran final... no debía ser esto así..

Maldición...

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por acompañarme!_**

 ** _¡Un placer haber escrito para ustedes!_**

 ** _¡Suerte a todos, hagan de un fandom interesante y genial sin necesidad de Yaoi/Yuri sin mi!_**

 _ **Sitios en donde se me puede contactar:**_

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **Xclax ( 123Dantox)**_

 ** _DevianArt:_**

 ** _Xclaxproductions_**

 ** _¡Sigo pensando que un corazón no puede ser de metal, Adiós a todos!_**


	3. Alegría de la creación

Parece que siempre habrá un idiota queriendo rea-abrir.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

No pienso cometer el mismo error esta vez.

Esta vez, no fallare.

Por la alegría de la creación no fallare.

* * *

 ** _PRÓXIMAMENTE_**

 ** _Consecuencias en Freddys_**


End file.
